


That One "This has been a very bad week and you just grabbed the last box of my favorite comfort food at the supermarket” au

by SecretMaker



Series: That One AU [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am also unoriginal on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	That One "This has been a very bad week and you just grabbed the last box of my favorite comfort food at the supermarket” au

5-3-15

Prompt: “This has been a very bad week and you just grabbed the last box of my favorite comfort food at the supermarket” au

Pairing: MakoRin

Rating: T

 

               Makoto absolutely did not expect to turn away from the shelf of granola bars in the grocery store to be faced with the most devastated and angry – and _gorgeous_ – face looking up at him from underneath a ratty old blanket-cape. He stared back for a moment, trying to figure out what the man was staring at, then slowly turned the other direction.

 

               Only to stop dead at the muted sniffle that came behind him. Makoto turned to see Blanket Cape shuffling in the other direction, head down and shoulders slumped. He looked down at the granola bar in his hand and up to the now-empty shelf and over to Blanket Cape. He sighed. It wouldn’t be too difficult, after all.

 

               “Hey, wait!” he called, jogging after Blanket Cape. “Sorry, did you want this?” he asked, holding the box out. Blanket Cape turned around and stared up at him as though he had handed him a star rather than a crappy box of generic granola bars.

 

               “Yeah,” Blanket Cape mumbled, “but you wanted them too, so-“

 

               “Oh, no!” Makoto cried. “No, it’s fine! I was actually just getting them to make my roommate eat something other than mackerel for once, really! You can have them.” At that, Blanket Cape’s eyes started watering, his lower lip started trembling, and he all but threw himself into Makoto’s arms.

 

               “Dis is de dicest thing adyode’s eber dode for be,” he sniffled. Makoto gave the sentence his best guess and patted the man awkwardly on the back.

 

               “You sound like you’ve had a rough day,” he said. Blanket Cape nodded, not releasing the death grip he had on Makoto’s t shirt.

 

               “You habe do idea,” he mumbled. At last, he pulled away and wiped his face on a corner of his blanket.

 

               “Is there anything I can do to help?” Makoto asked.

 

               “Trust me,” Blanket Cape laughed, looking down at the granola bars, “this is seriously more than I would have expected. You have no idea how much I love these things. My mom used to get them for me when I was sad as a kid, and for some reason…” he trailed off, eyes going misty again.

 

               “Well, then I’m only sorry there was only one box,” Makoto said. He dug around in his bag for a moment, tearing out a small piece of paper. “Listen, I’m not really supposed to do this, but I work for the crisis line at my university, and I’m really good at talking to people. This is my personal number. If you ever need to talk, I’m free.” He handed the paper to Blanket Cape, who took it and smiled.

 

               “Thank you,” he said. Makoto smiled as he turned away to pay for his granola bars.

 

               Makoto was on his way home when he got the text.

 

               UNKNOWN NUMBER: [So, if I said that whole little fit was a ploy to get this gorgeous guy’s number, would you hate me?]

 

               UNKNOWN NUMBER: [I mean, it really has been a shitty week, and I really do love these granola bars, but I kind of took it too far.]

 

               UNKNOWN NUMBER: [But you gotta understand, this guy is beautiful. And I see him around town, and he’s always smiling and being nice to little kids, all that stuff you only see on tv, and I had to get his number.]

 

               UNKNOWN NUMBER: [I’m Rin, by the way.]

 

               Makoto almost fell down the stairs laughing at that. He thumbed his phone open to reply as he opened the door to his apartment.

 

               ME: [Makoto. You’re a despicable person, Rin.]

 

               UNKNOWN NUMBER: [Yeah, but it worked, didn’t it?]

 

               Makoto smiled, glancing at the row of trees outside his window.

 

               ME: [Yeah, it worked.]

**Author's Note:**

> I am also unoriginal on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
